Problems
by MalfoyHatfieldMcCoyWinchester
Summary: A vampire, a werewolf, and a succubus, all living together, then they find out they're living with a ghost. With a gorgeous and seductive female living with her two best friends, who are men, have needs, and slip up from time to time, it may prove to be problematic.
1. AN

_**I had this idea for a Being Human (U.S) to have a female original character, who is a succubus (I probably spelled that wrong but I'm on mobile.) And have her live with Aiden, Josh and Sally. Now, if you don't know what a succubus is, according to Wikipedia:**_

_**A succubus is a female demon or supernatural entity in folklore (traced back to medieval legend) that appears in dreams and takes the form of a human woman in order to seduce men, usually through sexual activity. The male counterpart is the incubus. Religious traditions hold that repeated sexual activity with a succubus may result in the deterioration of health or even death.**_

_**In modern fictional representations, a succubus may or may not appear in dreams and is often depicted as a highly attractive seductress or enchantress; whereas, in the past, succubi were generally depicted as frightening and demonic.**_

_**So that is what a succubus is. Now, I'll try not to make my character Mary Sue, even though she is supposed to be gorgeous and seductive. This'll be an Aiden x OC story, but also might be, at some times, Josh x OC. Because a gorgeous, seductive women living with two men with needs might prove to have problems. Anyway, Flashbacks will be in italics, as well as a few other things that should sound firm if read aloud, things in bold are usually just thoughts, or things I might add to close the chapter, and underlined items are Author's Notes. **_

_**A chapter shall be out, soon enough, because you can only type so much while fangirling over Sam Huntington and Sam Witwer. I always find that Sam Huntington's last name is ironic considering he plays a werewolf on Being Human.  
**_


	2. Chapter One

_**And here we go, so I changed the rules, in this chapter, sorry, but everything in bold is too be taken firmly, and italics are still flashbacks but underlined is Author's Notes. But every thought that comes from the characters, from each episode will usually be bold and in italics. My OC's names is Fiona Harper, if you would like someone to invision her as, comment. Or comment whom you could see playing in a movie if Fiona Harper was real.**_

* * *

**There Goes The Neighborhood: Part One**

_**We're all hiding from something, aren't we? From the moment we wake, look in the mirror, all we do is spin our little lies. Suck in that gut, color that hair, twist off that wedding ring. And why not? What's the penalty? What are the consequences? Really...'I'm only human', you say, and all is forgiven. But what if some cruel twist of fate makes you something else, something...other? Who forgives you then? Byron, wrote about Prometheus, "The retched gift eternity was thine, and thou has borne is well, making death a victory." **_

Somewhere, across the city, Josh was walking up the street, hands shoved into his hoodie pockets as the evening air blew around him, he walked to the forest and shed that hoodie. Fiona Harper stared at her phone screen, awaiting a call that would never come, her legs swinging back and forth till a car pulled up.

_**Every human spends a night on the dark side, and regrets it. But what if you only exist on the dark side? We just want you do, a chance at life, a love. We're not so different in that way.**_

She smirked to herself and got up, got in and took off with the guy inside. His fate held in her hands. Josh morphed into a ferocious beast as Aidan bit into the neck of his nightly catch. And Fiona...Well, as Fiona was almost done with who she had caught, he began gasping more than he had before, veins appearing around his lips where she was kissing him, and his last thrust upwards was one of trying to catch his breath as Fiona was by his side now, kissing his last breath out of him.

_**And so we try, and sometimes fail. When you're something other, a monster. The consequences are much worse. You wake up from your nightmares, we don't.**_

* * *

Josh woke up next to a torn up male deer, touched it's mouth and got up, running to someone's yard, grabbing a dress and running out as a kid watched him. He walked down the street, brows furrowed. Aidan sat in a white car, his eyes locked on something in deep concentration or sorrow, one or the other, maybe both. He flashed back to the previous night where a body cleanup was done after what he had done to that poor girl.

Fiona already did a clean-up, and was walking down the street as Josh got into Aidan's car and put on his necklace, and took the bottle of water from Aiden. "You little slut." Aiden said to Josh, as he looked his friend up and down trying not to laugh, and failing as he started the car. "Now hurry up with your washing. Gotta go pick up, Fi." Aidan added.

When Aidan found Fiona she walked to the car, got in and flopped in the backseat. Putting sunglasses over her face and covering her forehead with her arms. "Rough night?" Aidan asked her. Fiona nodded.

"He was all grabby. I didn't like that." She replied, moving some of her brown hair across her face. "What about you guys?"

Josh sighed. "The usual..." Fiona stuck her hand up and waved it. "I feel that." Aiden glanced back at her and drove off, not answering. Fiona didn't pry though, she knew when not to.

"By the way," Josh started. "You reek." He told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that was the dirty dog in the car. My bad." She replied, laughing at the end. Josh looked down and smiled slightly, shaking his head.

* * *

Aidan drove to the hospital, where all three got their scrubs on after some showers. Fiona was already out of the female locker room and headed to the male one, even if it said "No Female Admittance" on it. She walked in, winking at a nurse in a towel, he was tan too. But Fiona has a type, and tan in a can is not it. She quickly found Josh and Aidan, and Aidan was staring into the mirror all deep and thought like some one from a movie based off of a Nicholas Sparks book or something like that.

Aidan seemed to be rubbing blood off of his face. "Y'know, there is a better way to this." He said to Josh as he took his shirt off.

"Do what?" Fiona asked. Josh glanced at her. "Be a better monster?" Josh asked. Aidan looked at Fiona and Fiona watched his pale arms put a shirt over his pale torso. "No, thank you." Josh said.

"Or a dignified monster." Aidan added, clipping his hospital badge to his shirt.

"You're joking right?" Fiona asked, sitting next to Josh as he put his shoes on.

"You shouldn't have to run into the wood every time you turn," He said to Josh, then he turned to Fiona. "and you shouldn't have to run and hide in some deep, dark place, every time you get urges."

"The people down at the econ-lodge, wouldn't take to kindly to me doing it down there, so..." Josh replied to his fanged friend. Fiona rolled her eyes and adjusted her dark blue scrubs shirt. "Aidan, look, it's not like we have any other choice."

Aiden shook off their reactions and leaned his arm against his locker. "So, what about what I said? What about the apartment?"

"Yeah, it's perfect. That's a great idea. Let's do that. It's perfect. We'll invite the neighbors over and eat them." Josh said. Fiona snorted.

"Or..." Aidan started. "We can look out for each other, like normal people. Aren't you tired of punishing yourself?" Aidan asked the two, mainly Josh. Josh sighed, and Fiona moved her feet along the ground. After Josh and Aidan bickered and Fiona zoned out.

"And what do you do with a girl if you meet one?" He asked Josh. Josh said something, and Aidan then glanced at Fiona. "And same with you, what about a guy?"

''I can't have a boyfriend. I might accidentally kill him." Fiona said, and stood up. Anger suddenly looming over her, as she stormed out of the locker room. Aidan told Josh to think about it before running after Fiona. He grabbed her arm, and if she wanted, she could have sent him towards the wall.

"You know what I meant." Aidan said. The brunette in front of him sighed, her face gets pale when she is really, truly angry, also when she is sick. And it's hard to do that because she's already so pale. They should have a make-up line called "One Step Above Dead" just for her.

"Well, look. You can have a girlfriend. So can Josh, but I can't have a boyfriend. I just can't. You know that." She told him, her arms folded and her brown eyes, sad-looking. Aidan looked at her, and before he could open his mouth to say something else, Fiona was walking away to go see who was in the waiting room that wouldn't make her vomit.

* * *

When she backtracked for her name tag which she dropped she saw some little red-haired woman, or girl, she looked like she was nineteen or just in her early twenties, talking to Josh and Aidan, Josh was failing at talking to her but Aidan seemed to be winning her over. Josh walked away as the girl brushed past Fiona, Aidan watched Josh leave then watched where Cara had gone only to see Fiona standing there, holding her name tag with eyebrows raised and a look on her face.

Fiona helped Aiden stock carts as he managed to hold five bottles of saline in his arms. He dropped them all though, after noticing someone talking to a nurse. Fiona picked the bottles up and watched Aidan walk into a room where the other guy had gone. He came out not five minutes later. Fiona walked beside him, dusting his shirt off. "You okay? You have hospital-wall on your back." She told him. Aidan turned to look at her, said nothing, then kept walking. Fiona waited for him as he got a hoodie out of his locker then the two went to find Josh outside.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Josh asked Aiden, his lunch in his lap. "About being normal? Or trying to be?" Fiona waited for Aidan's answer. She was sat between the two. Deep into thought of how brown her hair is.

"I used to think this curse happened to me once a month..." Josh started. Fiona said. "Like a period." Josh ignored her comment and continued. "And realized, this-this...This curse...Every day, Sitting on a bench, watching people walk by. Eating sandwiches, making plans...Being, what I use to be. I always tell myself, well Josh, this is what you get, this is what you deserve this is who you are...Now. I can't do this, like this, anymore."

"Of course I don't cook." Aidan replied.

"You don't eat." Josh said.

"I cook." Fiona put in.

"And I don't clean." Aidan said. Fiona nodded at what he said.

"I have O.C.D." Josh replied to the two.

"My credit's crap. Just, putting it out there." Aidan added in, not too long after. "Mine is great." Fiona said. The three of them stared off for a short while before they began to laugh.

* * *

"Took us a month, but we found it." Josh yelled. Fiona had looked at the fireplace, then sat on the couch. "There's a view." Josh said, charging down the stairs.

"Of an alley. The plumbing's beat to hell."

"The tiling is grimy." Fiona said.

"Go upstairs! You can see a building that can see water! It's-There's a reflection." Josh said excitedly.

"Down, boy." Fiona told him, laughing. Josh made a mocking face towards her.

"I mean, look at those windows. You can rest a pie on that sill."

"Yes, you could." Fiona said. "If you were an eighty-year old woman." Aidan stated, putting a hand on Josh's shoulder.

"This place is amazing, Aidan. You know it! I want it!" Josh said.

"Just play it cool. Okay?" Aidan asked.

"Totally."

"You sure?" Fiona asked.

"Got it!"

* * *

They went outside and talked to the guy who owns it, Fiona's eyes lingered on Aidan's biceps restraining against his shirt sleeves. Josh and Fiona ended up saying "I'm sorry for your loss." After they found out the guy's fiancee died in there. Then the guy called Josh and Aidan a couple, and mistaked Fiona for Josh's sister. Then the guy, Danny, said he doesn't even need to check their credit.

Days after, they were moving furniture up the sidewalk to the house. Josh was mopping like it was the hospital floor and someone just lost their lunch, and then they were all moved in.

"Look at you, Julia Child." Aidan commented on Josh's cooking as he read a magazine.

"Well if you're alone in the kitchen and make a mistake, who will know?" He asked, picking up the egg he dropped. Just in time to look up and see something, or someone pass by opening of the kitchen and the lights flicker.

"What?" Aidan asked, seeing Josh's expression.

"Someone's in the apartment." Josh said, grabbing a spatula out of a drawer as Fiona watched him.

"Where?" Aidan whispered.

"Upstairs." Josh replied. Aidan smacked the table and stood up, with Josh in suit of him and Fiona in suit of Josh.

"Aidan, Aidan! Wait, wait, wait!" Josh instructed. "Shouldn't we call the police?"

"You're a werewolf!" Fiona argued from behind the two.

"Yeah, occasionally!" He said to her.

"Useless condition." Aidan replied, quickly walking up the stairs, only to have Fiona blow by him and run up the stairs two at a time. The three of them saw the back of a figure go by the stairwell. They got to the room and saw a woman in a sweater standing there.

"I am God. I am everywhere. I drove all night just to get back home." She said.

"Are you trying to scare us with Bon Jovi?" Aidan asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You can hear me?" She asked.

"Yeah." Fiona answered.

"You went searching for drug change under the wrong couch cushions, lady." Josh said, holding up the spatula. "I'm calling the cops."

"Josh..." Aidan warned. "What?" Josh asked. and suddenly it clicked for Fiona.

"She's a ghost." Fiona stated.


	3. Chapter Two

_**Someone PM-ed me a question, asking if Fiona has any special thing about her besides living on the sexual pleasure of men, and I suppose so? I am going to give her ""super hearing"" and her ""true"" form will be revealed later on.**_

"Shut up." Josh told Fiona, not believing her. "You're a ghost?" Josh asked, as the woman laughed and disappeared. Aidan made a face, one where his jaw seemed to be out, as he smirked slightly. Fiona bit her lip when he did that and watched the ghost reappear.

"Sorry, I don't totally have a handle on this...I'm Sally, hi." The ghost, Sally, said. Aidan sighed as she left again, looking off to the side to glance at Fiona. Josh was just staring at the air.

"Wait, what?" He said, completely bewildered.

* * *

"So, you...You've-You've been here since you..."

"Since I bit it? Pretty much." Sally dead-panned. She giggled at the three. "Sixth months of a one sided conversation, me ranting, people just walking through me. Oh, for a month, there was these vegans. Like, this isn't Burning Man, you can shower."

"How did you die? If it's not too personal of a question?" Aidan asked.

"No, not at all. Especially since I have no idea." Sally replied.

"At all?" Josh asked. Sally shrugged. ''I remember going to sleep, I remember lying next to Danny, and I woke up...And there was this."

Aidan had his arms crossed and Josh was just staring at her. Fiona just stood there, in her pyjama shorts with a tank top and hoodie on.

"Anyway, are you two gonna go all Twilight on each other at some point?" She asked Josh and Aidan. Then she looked at Fiona. "And are you gonna be all Bella like? Do they fight over you?"

"Excuse me?" Aidan asked.

"I know what you are." Sally said.

"How?" Josh asked.

"Because that's all you guys ever talk about. I wanna be normal, but I can't, cause I eat people. Etcetera. It's okay, I'm cool with it. Believe me, the regular living are overrated." Sally stated.

"So, wait, so stop. Let me just get this straight. So, you've just been watching us, right? Just going through our things?"

Sally nodded in reply to Josh's question. "Great, great. We're living with Sally, the peeper ghost."

Fiona snorted as Josh sat down. Fiona sat on the window sill and watched them. "Oh, relax. I can't even move dust." Sally said. "And I'm not a peeper...Much." She said as she glanced at Aidan. "I would have that mole checked out." She told Josh. "You were pre-med, weren't you? You should know that."

Aidan laughed and sat next to Josh. "Well, I'm gonna enjoy this."

"You were supposed to marry what's-his-face, weren't you?" Josh asked.

"Danny." Fiona filled in. "Yes." Sally said, gesturing to what Fiona said.

"Right, so why don't you just go haunt him?" Josh asked, looking at Sally.

"Josh-" Aidan started.

"No, listen. I'm sorry that you're a ghost and all, but-but, if you're gonna spend eternity with someone, shouldn't it be with the one that you loved? Or, you know, anywhere but here?"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I wish I could say it's a blood sugar thing, but Josh is rude all the time." Fiona said to Sally.

"No, it's okay. Josh, I would love to leave, but she can't, bec- Right?" Aidan asked.

"Right." Sally replied.

"You're not my first ghost." Aidan said. "You aren't my first ghost either, so..." Fiona added.

''How can you see me, anyway?" Sally asked.

"Well, think of us as different countries, on the same continent." Aidan said.

"Oh my God, that's beautiful, really. We're Africa." Josh said. Fiona had her knees pulled up to her chest and was trying not to laugh. Fiona got up and flopped on the couch, her head on Aidan's lap and her legs across Josh. Only to have Aidan make her sit up a few seconds later. "We gotta get to work." Aidan said.

* * *

When Fiona saw Aidan next, he was putting his bloody surgery scrubs in the disposal basket and was breathing heavily and sweating. So, Fiona ran to him and set on hand on his neck, and the other to cup his right cheek, staring into his eyes. She knew how to deal with this, it wasn't uncommon. "You're okay, you can do this." She told him. He glanced at the poster beside Fiona and looked back at her. Fiona's irises turned red. "You good?" She asked him, tilting her head as her voice softened, her irises going back to brown.

He nodded as Fiona stepped aside just in time for Cara to start running her mouth about Rebecca. "It's okay." Fiona heard Aidan say.

"I've had like, a hundred cups of coffee today. I keep on making it for the cops, and every time I make a pot, I think I should stay, and have a cup with them. Because I don't want them to think I'm hiding anything, which I'm not..." Cara blurted out.

"So, the police are here again?" Fiona asked, seeming to have been forgotten by Cara.

"They're, re-canvassing." Cara said.

* * *

"So, the last time we spoke you said Rebecca and you were friends?" A cop asked. Fiona was listening in on the conversation.

"Yes." Aidan replied.

"Some of your co-workers tell us you were more than that." The cop replied. "More than what?" Aidan asked, innocent as a vampire could be.

"More than friends." The cop replied. After a short conversation, one of the cops persuaded the other to go wait in the car.

''Good to have you back, Aidan." The one with orange almost blonde hair said. Fiona furrowed her eyebrows. She kept listening for a few minutes.

"You look horrible." 'Bishop', who she had learned his name, said. "Thank you." Aidan replied. Fiona was starting to get annoyed with this guy trying to push Aidan.

"You don't call, you don't write. You move in with a werewolf and a succubus..." Then she was almost going to go over there and grab him. Fiona got up, and walked past the table, just as Aidan stood up, she walked with him and glanced at him repeatedly.

"Is he going to hurt us?" Fiona asked, walking with him down a empty hallway.

Aidan shook his head, Fiona kept asking questions till Aidan grabbed her arms and pushed her so hard so could've broke the wall. "Stop. Asking." He growled, gripping her arms tightly, around her bicep area. His eyes black. "Aidan..." Fiona started, her voice shaky and quiet. Her arms throbbing from his grip. "Aidan, you're hurting me..." She said barely above a whisper, her eyes wide. Aidan took a deep breath and let go of her, he backed away, then rushed down the hallway as Fiona watched him. She swallowed as she watched after him, breathing in deeply.

Fiona rubbed her arms, her blood pumping. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears as she ran a hand through her hair. "Dammit..." She mumbled, turning around to look at the indent of her body on the wall. "Crap."

* * *

By the time Fiona got back home, her arms were red and throbbing worse, bruises having already formed. She changed into red, flannel pants and a black tank-top, wrapping gauze round her biceps to attempt to hide the marks before putting on a sweater she found in her room. It was too big on her, and looked like something she swiped from one of the guys. Fiona looked in the mirror and sighed. "I look like crap." Suddenly Sally was at her door, watching her.

"Yeah, you do." Sally stated, shrugging. Fiona glared at her, shaking her head. "What's gotten you all bothered?" Sally asked. Fiona tucked the wrist part of the sweater over her fists, tugging on it slightly. She breathed in, smelling not wet dog, but a nice and subtle smell from the sweater. _Aidan. _She almost wanted to rip it off, because his outburst earlier was uncalled for, but she didn't.

"Work, it's hell." Fiona lied, walking past the ghost. She adjusted the black sweater and then adjusted her knee high socks, moving her pyjama shorts slightly as she tied them. Fiona walked downstairs, when she saw Sally a bit later she was crying and Aidan was next to her. "I've tried to leave, I really have. I've stood at the door, I've stuck out a toe...And I can't stop thinking - If I do step outside, what if I just blow away? What if I can never find my way back?" She asked, sobbing.

Aidan kept looking around the room, till his eyes landed on Fiona. He saw her rubbing her biceps and clenched his jaw, glancing back to Sally. "What if I never see him again?" Sally cried, Aidan tried to touch her hand, his fingers going right through it. Fiona sighed, walking back upstairs to get changed. She wasn't gonna mope around just because she has some bruises. She put on some jeans and combat boots, leaving Aidan's sweater on, she walked back downstairs.

Fiona's phone started to buzz and she rolled her eyes, setting it on the counter downstairs. Over at the hospital, Josh was ringing her, desperately begging the phone to get her to pick up. He then called Aidan, who didn't answer either. She left the apartment, taking her phone but turning vibrate off. Josh rang the house next, whimpering as he did.

"Sally? Sally - Are you home? Can you hear me? If there is any chance, any way you can leave the house, any way you can find Fiona, or Aidan or fine me, tell-tell Aidan I'm in the roo- the room and my sister's here... And the door's locked, and he'll- he'll know what that means. Please, listen if...please if you don't come, if someone doesn't open that door...I will kill her, Sally please." Josh asked, shaking and falling to the ground. Fiona sat on a bench a few feet away from the house. She didn't ear Sally yelling for help, somehow. Maybe it was her super hearing that was being blocked out by traffic. She just didn't hear.

Fiona lifted the sweater sleeves and moved the bandages, sighing she pressed her fingers to them. "Shit..." She commented, hissing in pain. The bruises were handprints, there were also nail marks and she wanted to cry. She didn't think Aidan could hurt her, _ever. _


End file.
